


Minding

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cecil doesn't really mind Sephiroth.





	Minding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



The first hour had been small talk-- differences in weather, climate, terrain... 

Sephiroth seemed constantly torn when speaking of his home. Mostly he listened, calmly, and Cecil didn't mind that. Lasswell had asked Cecil to mind Sephiroth, but it didn't seem entirely necessary. Sephiroth just seemed to need a bit of time, some friends, and some glowing rocks to investigate. 

Well, perhaps not that last thing on the list, but they were definitely a distraction from his fading delusions. Clyde and Agrias were warming up to him, too. So Cecil didn't mind... 

He supposed the rocks were interesting enough, too.


End file.
